UCC Incident 70-230-1 Manufacturer Database
Archive Incident 70-230-1 Manufacturer Database A list of presently known manufacturers for humans. --- Manufacturers' Goods Key - = General Category + = Specific Item --- General Solutions - A major supplier of everything from raw materials to spacecraft essentials. It offers a wide selection of consumer goods as well as scientific/engineering equipment. It provides all kinds of minerals, chemicals, and metals. This chain-store has spread throughout the universe, providing consumer goods to many civilians. - Miscellaneous Civilian Spacecraft Equipment - Miscellaneous Raw Materials/Reagents - Miscellaneous Tools/Machinery - Miscellaneous Scientific/Engineering Equipment - Miscellaneous Scanners - Miscellaneous HUD/GUI - Miscellaneous Consumables - Miscellaneous Entertainment Intergalactic Armaments - A major supplier that provides the military as well as miscellaneous factions with various combat equipment. It produces infantry weapons, infantry armor, spacecraft shields, spacecraft engines, and spacecraft weapons. Also manufactures spacecraft equipment. - Miscellaneous Ground Infantry Equipment + "Mk. 23 Mag Rail Assault Rifle" (Assault Rifle w/ Flashlight) + "NFOW Old Glory" (Battle Rifle w/ Selective Fire & Red Dot Sight) + "LB7 Violator" (Heavy Pistol) + "WFOV Night Vision Goggles" (Sight Gadget) + "M18A1 Assault Rifle" (Assault Rifle w/ Selective Fire) + "Light HEV Combat Suit" (Primary Armor) + "HEV Combat Suit" (Primary Armor) + "Heavy HEV Combat Suit" (Primary Armor) - Miscellaneous Spacecraft Equipment + "AF Sentry" (Class 1 Graviton Shield) + "AF Armet" (Class 1 Positron Shield) + "AF Rampart" (Class 1 Molecular Shield) + "Starbeam" (Class 1 Laser Gun Mount) + "AST Cruise Engine" (Class 1 Engine) + "AF Adv. Sentry" (Class 2 Graviton Shield) + "AF Adv. Armet" (Class 2 Positron Shield) + "AF Adv. Rampart" (Class 2 Molecular Shield) + "AST Heavy Cruise Engine" (Class 2 Engine) + "Heavy Starbeam" (Class 3 Laser Gun Mount) + "AST Deluxe Cruise Engine" (Class 3 Engine) Mandal Medical Suppliers - A major supplier that provides mankind with medical equipment, drugs, etc. This medical goods manufacturer is known to produce only legitimate/legal goods. - Miscellaneous Medical Goods/Equipment + "OCSW First Aid Kit" (Medical Gadget) + "TSQ2 Stimulant" (Medical Gadget) Universal Commerce - A major transport company that imports/exports a large majority of manufactured equipment. Also is the major employer of escorts, mercenaries, and bounty hunters. Kruger Union - A major mining corporation that mines and sells various types of metals, minerals, and gems. Also is the major supplier of the metals used for spacecrafts and structures. Also manufactures spacecraft. - Miscellaneous Spacecrafts + "Kruger: Humpback" (Class 2 Gunboat Transport) Lazarus Corporation - A ground infantry weapons manufacturer that focuses on heavy assault weaponry. They produce various arsenals of rifles and machine guns. Lazarus Corporation also makes efficient mobile ground turrets, heavy fighter spacecrafts, and missiles. Also manufactures spacecraft and related equipment. - Miscellaneous Ground Infantry Equipment + "DA22 Light Pummeler" (Heavy Assault Rifle w/ Magazine Holder & Holographic Sight) + "RO Ajax" (Light Machine Gun w/ Incendiary Ordinance) + "SPR Vanquisher" (Sniper Rifle w/ Sniper Scope & Red Dot Sight) + "AP2 Guardian" (Deploy-able Ground Turret w/ Mount & Heavy Ordinance) - Miscellaneous Spacecrafts + "Lazarus: Drake" (Class 2 Light Fighter) + "Lazarus: Dragon" (Class 2 Heavy Fighter) - Miscellaneous Spacecraft Equipment + "Barrager Mk.I" (Class 1 Photon Gun Mount) + "Stunpulse" (Class 2 Pulse Gun Mount) + "AF Guardian" (Class 3 Graviton Shield) + "Skyrail" (Class 4 Particle Gun Mount) + "Protector Mk.I" (Class 4 Neutron Gun Mount) + "AF Adv. Guardian" (Class 4 Graviton Shield) Liberty Foundation - A major manufacturer of spacecraft and related equipment. - Miscellaneous Spacecrafts + "Liberty: Patriot" (Class 1 Light Fighter) + "Liberty: Champion" (Class 1 Heavy Fighter) + "Liberty: Cavalier" (Class 3 Light Fighter) + "Liberty: Falcon" (Class 3 Heavy Fighter) + "Liberty: Serf" (Class 3 Gunboat Transport) - Miscellaneous Spacecraft Equipment + "Justice Mk.I" (Class 1 Laser Gun Mount) + "Justice Mk.II" (Class 2 Laser Gun Mount) + "Hero Mk.I" (Class 2 Particle Gun Mount) + "AF Cuisse" (Class 3 Positron Shield) + "Hero Mk.II" (Class 4 Particle Gun Mount) + "Vengeance Mk.I" (Class 4 Laser Gun Mount) + "AF Adv. Cuisse" (Class 4 Positron Shield) Gaians' Specialties - A ground infantry weapons manufacturer that focuses on manufacturing pistols and submachine guns. Gaians' guns are all about a high refire rate, low recoil, and large clip size. Also manufactures spacecraft and related equipment. - Miscellaneous Ground Infantry Equipment + "RR9 Tormentor" (Heavy Submachine Gun w/ Grip) + "DP18 Reaper" (Light Pistol w/ Blade) + "LRF Rain" (Light Submachine Gun w/ Silencer) - Miscellaneous Spacecrafts + "Gaian: Pirate" (Class 1 Gunboat Transport) + "Gaian: Valkyrie" (Class 3 Heavy Fighter) + "Gaian: Stiletto" (Class 4 Light Fighter) - Miscellaneous Spacecraft Equipment + "Scorpion" (Class 2 Particle Gun Mount) + "Gunslinger Mk.I" (Class 2 Laser Gun Mount) + "Matterthief" (Class 3 Tachyon Gun Mount) + "AF Sconce" (Class 3 Molecular Shield) + "Vulture 1" (Class 4 Neutron Gun Mount) + "AF Adv. Sconce" (Class 4 Molecular Shield) Montague Enterprise - A ground infantry weapons manufacturer that focuses on pure destructive force. Known for their powerful explosives and robust flame throwers, Montague Enterprise has made a name for itself as one of the highest quality weapon manufacturers. Also manufactures spacecraft equipment. - Miscellaneous Ground Infantry Equipment + "EFP4 Volgue" (Heavy Pistol w/ Explosive Ordinance) + "CQBW5 Marauder" (Shotgun w/ Enhanced Release Strength) + "EFC Hand Grenade" (Explosive Gadget) + "Firestorm Flame Projector" (Flame Thrower w/ Chemical Ordinance) - Miscellaneous Spacecraft Equipment + "Lavablade Mk.I" (Class 1 Plasma Gun Mount) + "Helios" (Class 3 Photon Gun Mount) + "Pyros Type 1" (Class 4 Particle Gun Mount) + "Magma Hammer Mk.I" (Class 4 Plasma Gun Mount) Hyperion Multinational - A ground infantry weapons manufacturer that focuses on high weapon quality. The number of manufactured Hyperion weapons are very small but are extremely expensive. This manufacturer creates and sells some of the most powerful/accurate weapons that exist in the universe. Also manufactures spacecraft and related equipment. - Miscellaneous Ground Infantry Equipment + "IW Unforgiven" (Magnum) - Miscellaneous Spacecrafts + "Hyperion: Nomad" (Class 4 Gunboat Transport) + "Hyperion: Radical" (Class 4 Heavy Fighter) - Miscellaneous Spacecraft Equipment + "Hellflurry Mk.I" (Class 4 Tachyon Gun Mount) + "Dragoon Type 1" (Class 4 Tachyon Gun Mount) + "AST Stealth Thruster Engine" (Class 4 Engine) DominaTrax - A ground vehicle manufacturer that manufacturers various mechanized vehicles. - Miscellaneous Ground Vehicles + "LAV1 Dragonfly" (Light Motorcycle w/ Glider Wings & Rocket Boosts) Unique Vehicles/Equipment Created by Freelancers, Factions, or of Unknown Origin - Miscellaneous Ground Infantry Equipment + "(Kidd's) Killer in Action" (Heavy Machine Gun) - Miscellaneous Spacecrafts - Miscellaneous Spacecraft Equipment + "Azrael" (Class 1 Laser Gun Mount) --- Items Pending (Items that have Incomplete Information go here) - Miscellaneous Ground Infantry Equipment + "IFF Tracker" + "Combat Hood" - Miscellaneous Spacecrafts + (empty) - Miscellaneous Spacecraft Equipment + (empty) - Miscellaneous Ground Vehicles + "Gryphon/Griffon Tank" -- Brought to you by Mael and Cpt. Kirik Category:User Created Content